Aces and Dice
by Porpoise
Summary: A witch hunt makes its way into his town. He watches his friends be accused and die around him. They were innocent. He was guilty. A stop needs to be put to these killings once and for all. Past AU.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe how cold it's been recently," The woman spoke softly, glancing up at the familiar boy who nearly stumbled through her door moments ago. He was carrying a pile of heavy packages wrapped in brown paper. "This winter is going to be a nasty one."

"I don't think it'll be that bad." He stopped before her, slightly off balance due to the extra weight. He grunted as he shifted positions. This statement brought a strange look from the older woman. He hesitantly continued, "Or, I don't think it'll be as bad as last year's winter." The woman sighed.

"You always sound so sure of yourself."

"It was just a guess." He shrugged.

"You were always good at guessing." She glanced at the boy, now struggling under the weight of the boxes. His thin arms began to tremble and his expression showed the slightest bit of agony. She motioned to the bare ground next to here chair, saying, "Just set those on the floor." He followed orders and gave a small sigh of relief.

"What's in those, anyway? They weigh a ton…"

"Why don't you take a guess? You seem to always be right, anyway." The boy shot the woman an angry glare before softening his expression.

"I'm not that good at guessing. They're just coincidences," He said. His tan skin had a hint of blush. He stretched his arms, letting his tight muscles become loose. As close as he was with this woman, he had to lie to her. He had to diminish all suspicions that she had of him. "I'm wrong a lot of the time, too." _I can't let her know… _

She studied him for a moment before dismissing her thought. "All right, then. You can leave. Stay well, Gale."

"I will. Thank you." Gale made his way towards the door, happy to have left the conversation. It was a close call. The woman was sharp in her age, and there have been rumors of witchcraft going on in the next town over. Although what he was doing wasn't exactly witchcraft, it was still considered a crime. For now, though, he can rest easy knowing that-

"And, Gale?" Her voice brought him to a stiff halt. His blood ran cold. "Watch what you say. You never know what people will think of you."

He cursed the God and Goddess silently, and continued to make his way out. He said nothing else and let the door slam behind him.

* * *

Gale hurried down the street. He knew where he had to go, and he had to go there fast. By now, it was almost getting dark. He couldn't risk being out on the streets at night. He had to hurry.

He picked up the pace. Running was never something he was good at. His chest ached, his heart was pounding… every leap he took made it feel like he was about to collapse. The beating of his heart pounded in his ears.

Gale stopped at the corner of a building to catch his breath. People were staring. He hadn't even noticed that anyone else was even on the street, and now realized that he probably had a few close calls when it came to collisions. He studied his surroundings. _Only a bit more…_

Anyone who glanced at him soon ignored him moments later. Which was good, he thought, because the less attention brought to him, the better. He didn't want to admit it, but for the first time ever, his life might be in severe danger. He was afraid of what was going to happen tomorrow, next week. So he had to press on.

His destination was a small house in between a large building and the local bar. It was homey, and it had a green roof with a chimney that almost always had smoke coming out of it. It was the home of his acquaintance. She wasn't quite a friend, nor an enemy, but he had to look out for her.

When he arrived, he nearly broke the door down by opening it so hard.

"What's the hurry?" She didn't seem startled by his abrupt entrance. The girl sat, calm, at the table. She held a teacup in her hands. An annoyed expression was on her face, and it was directed straight at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost." There were traces of humor in her voice, but she wouldn't let her face show it.

"We are-" He took a deep breath, and then began coughing. The girl looked on, uninterested. She twirled a piece of silver hair around her fingers. Finally, Gale caught his breath and managed to speak. "We are in danger."

"Of what?" She sipped the contents of the cup and eyed him suspiciously. She wasn't in the mood for nonsense, and she could tell that this was where it was going.

"Vivi, listen to me for a bit."

"I've been listening. Hurry up before I lose interest." The sharpness in her tone caused Gale to wince.

"There're witch hunts going on in the next town over- I know it- and I think they're going to happen here," Terror lingered in his tone. He tried to hide the fact that he was shaking. "It's not like they won't suspect us."

Vivi thought for a moment. "Then, we move. Simple as that." She stood up, leaving her cup on the table, and walked over to Gale. He was a head taller than she was. "I'm surprised that you didn't think of that yourself."

Gale shook his head in disagreement. "It won't be that easy-"

"Sure it will. We've done it before."

Vivi did have a point. They've moved plenty of times in their lives. It was never difficult for them to pack up and leave without a trace. But, something made it different this time. It didn't feel as safe.

"I don't think that's… such a great idea," Gale let his nervousness show in his voice. She laughed at him. It was high pitched and mocking. He frowned a bit and continued. "We need to stay here."

"I thought you were the one who was so worried about being here?" Vivi was clearly having fun toying with him. She put her hands on her hips and sneered. "Make up your mind." Her golden eyes stared into his menacingly. He felt slightly intimidated and broke eye contact with her. His silver hair fell in front of his eyes. He made no effort to attempt to move it.

"I don't know if the townspeople are going to get hyped about it yet. The lady who I do deliveries for sometimes seemed suspicious of me, but I don't… I don't know what'll become of that." He took a brief pause and looked back up at her. "Which is why I came to you."

She considered this for a moment, and then sighed. Her composure was now serious, and her posture straightened considerably. In a way, she looked almost like a different person, even though her visible appearance barely changed. "Then, I guess we have no choice but to stay here."

"Stay here and do what?"

"For now, let's just act normal and hope that nothing comes here." She glanced out the window and sighed quietly to herself. Gale rarely saw her like this.

He kind of liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: I apologize if there was any confusion, but this takes place in the past. Gale and Vivi are approximately 16 or 17 (this is based on the assumption that they age much slower than humans). This is also why they go by their names instead of titles, have varying hair lengths and clothes, etc.

* * *

"Now, get out."

"What?"

Vivi ran fingers though her long hair, sighing. Her amber eyes stared outside the window and up at the sky. The clouds were gray, unwelcoming. She made her way back to the table and grabbed the tea that she left behind. The saucer was held in one hand and the cup in the other. Warmth filled her body; it was calming. If one were to look at her at this point, though, it would seem like an impossibility that she was calming down.

"You heard me." The same harshness in her voice returned after its short absence. Her soft eyes regained their sharpness, and so did her demeanor. The sudden change surprised Gale, and left him feeling somewhat confused.

"But-" Gale struggled to find the right words. He was still flustered from his feelings a few moments prior: the feelings of him, well, with her. His cheeks still felt warm, and his thoughts were still jumbled. At this moment in time, he was just… _confused. _"What about the danger we're in?"

Vivi paused for a moment. Her entire body was still. She eyed him, her eyes showing the slightest bit of menace. Gale could feel his blood run cold. "And you think that you'll be safe just by staying here?"

Gale didn't reply. She turned back to the window, her movements still stiff, except for her hair, which was blowing in the breeze. Slowly, she brought the cup to her mouth and took a long drink. It felt like hours.

"Get out."

"But, Vivi," Once again, her sharp glance made the words catch in his throat. Gale gave the look right back at her. He broke past the wall of intimidation that she built, and pressed on. "I can't do this alone."

Vivi turned her back on him once more. She was smiling to herself. It wasn't like she hated him, or anything; she just loved toying with him. His emotions were fun to play with.

"We're on our own in this, when the hunt happens." Her voice sounded grim, but after she repeated what was said moments later in her head, it dawned on her that she was being truthful. Everything she said not too long ago, about them just sticking together and staying out of the public eye; "acting normal", as she put it… that didn't matter. If she had to, for any reason, choose between her life and Gale's, she'd choose her own. Simple as that. There was no togetherness.

But she couldn't explain that further to him, no matter how much she loves to see him in pain. She couldn't tell him that she treasures her own life over his, not after all they've been through. Her mind froze mentally. …Was she really that mean of a person?

Frustrated at herself, she struck the wooden chair she was sitting in earlier and knocked it over. It landed on the ground with a loud crash. Vivi stared at the wobbling chair, still shaking back and forth from the impact of hitting the ground, and began trembling. She was afraid of what she was becoming; the hateful monster that society is making her kind- if they can even be called that- out to be.

She thrust a finger towards the door and yelled at Gale to leave. She was hoping, praying, almost, that he wouldn't. But as the feared look entered his eyes and he quickly retreated to the door, she knew that she would be alone.

Vivi dropped to her knees as the door slammed shut. The air stood still.

Maybe she was the self-centered monster a witch like her is thought to be.

* * *

It was raining now. Rain poured from the heavens and onto the earth below, making the usual dry dirt roads become wet and muddy. Along the street, arms reached out of windows to pull shutters shut. Animals and children alike were ushered inside of the house.

Gale shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. The freezing rain sent a chill straight to his bones. His teeth began chattering, and he found it hard to continue walking with his shoes caked with mud. The clouds rumbled in anger above. He kept his head low to avoid the water numbing his face even more.

He was still confused, afraid. Confused as to why Vivi acted the way she did, and afraid of what will happen later on. He figured he was being foolish for assuming they were going to stick together throughout this whole ordeal. It wasn't just potential jail time like it was it the past. If the mayor were to declare a hunt, or the villagers even- it'd be life or death. He shook his head. Those thoughts shouldn't be lingering. He just wanted to get home…

"Hey, watch it!"

Before Gale could look at the owner of the voice, he was shoved into the hard wall on the side of him. Pain filled his arm, his shoulder. The stone scratched the side of his face. Heavy hands pressed on his back. Shock coursed through his veins. He couldn't escape.

"What are you doing-"

"You _bastard_," The owner of the voice was a strong looking man, whose muscular arms protruded slightly from his shirt and had breath that smelled lightly of liquor. Gale made a subtle face of disgust at the smell. The words hadn't sunk in yet to his now pounding head.

"You'll be next, you sick fuck." That was all the man needed to say. Gale's fears were confirmed. "I'll make sure you'll rot in Hell!" Spittle flew from the man's mouth as he yelled. People were staring at the scene. They now knew, too.

Had it not just been mere minutes ago, when Vivi merely stated that all they had to do was act normal, and they'd be fine? But, now here he was, shoved up against a dirty, soaking wet brick wall that was scratching against his skin, causing it to bleed. He didn't have the strength to fight back- for he was weak- and stared at the man in fear.

"I… don't know what you're talking about," his voice shook as he spoke. His entire body was trembling. He knows he has to maintain innocence, though, at all costs. So he will.

The man laughed loudly, as did a few others who were watching. He grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pushed him to the ground. Gale hit it, hard. The side of his head smacked the building as he fell. His breathing grew quick, and he held his hands to the side of his face. Blood seeped from the open wound and covered his hands.

Hands grabbed at his shirt, which was now wet and sticking to his frail body. When they couldn't get a good grip, they grabbed at his long hair. He was pulled to his feet, emitting cries of agony as pieces of hair were being yanked from his scalp. He kicked the man in the shin, allowing him to be freed. The surrounding people were growing more and more curious, and many began to know what the assault was about.

But how had he been found out?

He took a closer look at the man. He was strong, but approaching middle age. Time seemed to halt, allowing Gale to get a closer look at his face. It was dirtied from a hard day's work, and weathered by apparent hardships. This man seemed somewhat familiar…

It came in an instant. He was the husband of the woman he runs errands for. She must've immediately told him of her suspicions, or maybe he was suspicious too. Out of all people, though, Gale thought he could've trusted her. Obviously, that is no longer the case.

He used all of his strength to gather up his courage and run away. The man didn't give chase and just laughed in his wake. The small group onlookers who gathered joined in on the laughing. The sound burned at his ears like an acid.

Gale halted after rounding a corner and stopped to catch his breath. In a swift motion, he wiped his bloodied hand on the wall behind him and sighed. Small drops of blood began to drip off of his face. That would have to be tended to once he got home.

The sky looked even gloomier than it did before. Grey clouds loomed in the sky, casting a shadow and blocking the sun. The smell of moisture filled the air and mixed with the current rusty smell of blood. Gale kicked a rock in front of him. It landed in a puddle with a small _splash._ He felt lost; betrayed. The Goddess and the God had to be responsible for this treatment. Had he sinned against them? Or, were they never really around to begin with…?

Gale put his hands in his pockets and continued on. He didn't want to think about that now. All he wanted to do was get home, and forget about what just happened. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Maybe his life wasn't in danger. Maybe a hunt wouldn't be declared, and maybe he'd be able to live quietly to himself for years to come. Just _maybe_… things will work out.


End file.
